


Things You Said At 1 AM

by WildLioness



Series: Bellamy and Clarke various ask meme [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Swearing, bellarke as bro's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildLioness/pseuds/WildLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vodka and tears in the dark. Also breaking of plates over the heads of idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said At 1 AM

“Why are you drinking vodka on my couch?” Sleepy eyed, mop of curls and one eyebrow raised, Bellamy Blake stood in the half-light of his living room doorway.

“So, do you remember Finn? Dark hair, relatively positive, never took me to meet his family?” Clarke, a frosted glass of vodka in one hand, elbows on her knees as she stared down the bottle of Grey Goose on the table.

“In the sense that I didn’t like him, and really didn’t give a shit, yes, I remember him.” Bellamy leaned into the doorway, awoken from a solid sleep, fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling that this was going to be either, A) a long night of angry ranting, or B) tears and snuffling into a restless sleep. It didn’t really matter, because he clearly wasn’t getting back to bed any time in the next five minutes. “How did you even get in here?”

“Tavia gave me a key like six months ago, because she’s a lazy shit, and can’t be bothered to get fresh clothes when she stays at Lincoln’s, ergo, I get to come and pick them up, then I see her at class.” Clarke gestured towards the empty cup that still sat on the table. “I figured she’d be here to deal with my woes, but alas, everyone appears to have be having the ‘week of the epic sexcapade’.” 

“Lexa has that girlfriend of hers over again I take it?” He was going to stoically ignore the sexcapade comment. Octavia had her business, and he had his, and that was that. Bellamy settled beside Clarke on the beat up black couch that dominated the Blake living room, nabbing his earlier discarded hoodie from the armchair on the way. 

“Oh, she’s being shipped out again, for another six months, and ya know, could die and all that, so they’re clearly making the most of their time together.” Clarke filled the second glass, and passed it to Bellamy. He took a sip, not being overly fond of the sharpness of Clarke’s second favourite break-up drink. (He’d hidden his good scotch after the last time, that shit was expensive). “So, Finn, right. He doesn’t introduce me to his parents, not because he doesn’t have them as he told me, but because I’m the girl on the side that he sleeps with for a good time. The girl he’s engaged to, on the other hand, gets to play nice with the in laws. Funny thing is, I like her, she’s lovely. Smashed a plate over his head in the middle of their fancy dinner when she found out about me. Name’s Raven, I think.” At this, Bellamy coughed into his glass.

“Raven, you say? Pretty sure she used me as a revenge fuck about ten months ago. Sorry to say, but I don’t think you’re the first girl on the side.” He paused to wipe drips of vodka onto his hoodie. “Small world.”

“Clearly not small enough, seeing as we’d dated for about six months.” Clarke dropped her now empty glass onto the table before dropping her head into her hands. “Fuck, I feel so stupid.”

Bellamy set a hand between her shoulder blades, fingers brushing her skin through the blue silk top she was wearing. It was clearly a ‘date night’ top, to his semi-experienced eyes, the kind of top a girl would wear to a good dinner place. Clarke had been dressed up, ready to have a great night before this idiot double booked himself.  
“Ok, as the only elder brother you know, I’m required to say this wasn’t your fault, and that’s true. It sounds like this isn’t the first time he’s gone looking for other girls, and you just got caught in the scheme, and he also sounds like a grade A asshole. Please be reassured that from what I understand of Raven, the plate smashing is only step one of a probably elaborate revenge plot, and she’d mostly likely be happy to have a partner in crime.” He ran his fingers up and down her spine in the soothing motion he’d learned as a child to quiet Octavia.  
Clarke was a nice girl, and the two of them were friends, albeit friends who were viciously sarcastic and poked each other’s weak spots with frightening regularity. She sounded like she’d really liked this guy, and that was a shame.

“That’s so me, though. Yay, it’s Clarke, let’s watch her fuck up yet another relationship, it’s not like she never speaks to her mother, or her old best friend or anything.” The tears were beginning to creep into her mocking tone, shoulders jumping with each inhalation as she fought them. “Bellamy, why don’t you just fuck off,” she shook her back to rid it of his comforting hand, “I know you’re dying to give me the ‘I had a bad vibe about this dude from the beginning’ speech, can we just get it over with so I can steal some of Octavia’s pj’s, go cry in the shower for a while, then tomorrow, we can both awkwardly avoid each other whilst I’m a huge raging bitch, and you apologise for you’re shitty timing of the ‘I told you so’.”

“Now, not to start the speech, but, really have I ever said the word ‘vibe’ in my life. Seriously? This isn’t the eighties, and I’m not talking about ‘hip beats’. “ This was not the first time Clarke had turned up after a break-up, nor was it the first time she’d done so when Octavia was out. “I’ll ditch the speech if we can ditch the raging bitch and awkward morning after. Deal?’

“I really hate it when you’re right, you know that. Deal.” Clarke dropped her forehead to rest on Bellamy’s shoulder for a minute, before shoving him lightly. “You smell like sweaty gym boy in that jumper, jesus, wash your clothes much?” Settling her back into the couch, she propped her stockinged feet on the table. “So, let me tell you about Finn’s face when the plate hit his head.”


End file.
